One Night
by The-True-Slytherin-Princess
Summary: It was just one night, not much could come of it, right? He just wanted to see if his feelings fer her were real. That's all. Just one night.
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea was bothering me for a little while, I finally had enough of a story to write it up and publish it. Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"YOU ASKED WHO?" was the first line written in the lengthy letter from his father. Draco Malfoy had sent his father a letter telling him the updates of the Triwizard Tournament, which included the upcoming Yule Ball, which included Draco's choice of a date. He knew his father wouldn't be very happy, furious even, the letter went on in detail about how she wasn't good enough, and how there were better options. Draco rolled his eyes and threw the letter out, not caring enough to read the rest of it.

* * *

"Just tell me who you're going with!" Ron shouted across the common room.

The girl he was directing his anger to just walked up the stairs into the dormitory, not even acknowledging him.

"Give it a rest already." Ginny told him, "She won't even tell me."

* * *

"Is that Hermione Granger?"

"She's beautiful."

Murmurs like this were heard outside of the entrance of the Great Hall, all students looking past Harry Potter. The boy turned around and saw what everyone was staring at, it was indeed his friend Hermione Granger. Walking down the stairs in a pink dress with layers that flowed down to her feet. Her hair up into a bun with a few pieces framing her face, and wearing a light layer of make-up.

It was surprising to see his friend like that, but was more surprising was what, or rather who, was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Draco Malfoy had his arm out as he met Hermione at the bottom of the staircase. She smiled, took his arm, and he led them into the Great Hall. Smiling at each other, they seemed not to notice the stares they were getting as they walked into the Hall. Of course, everyone was staring at them and making comments; some snide remarks but mostly just comments of how that happened.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Hermione sat at her usual table in the corner of the library, studying for her upcoming Ancient Ruins exam. She was in a secluded corner, away from everyone else. Just the way she liked it, no distractions, and no one to bother her. Or so she thought.

She looked up as she heard someone, rather loudly, sit in the chair across from her.

"Can I help you, Malfoy?"

He looked her in the eyes, "As it just so happens, you can."

There was something off about him today, he seemed unsure, almost nervous, "And how can I do that?"

"By answering my question."

"Go on then," she pressed when he paused, "Out with it Malfoy. I have to study."

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

Hermione blinked at him, "Are you being serious?"

He nodded, "Listen, I know I've been a bit a jerk-"

"A bit?" She scoffed at him.

"Okay, a big jerk," he conceded, "But I have developed some type of feelings for you that one may consider romantic."

She crossed her arms, "Are you saying you have a crush on me?"

He drew in a breath, "Yes." He said it so quietly that Hermione almost didn't hear him, almost.

She looked thoughtfully at him, "Yes."

Now it was Draco's turn to blink at her, "Did you just say yes?"

She laughed, "Yeah, I did."

"Oh, well then I guess I will see you there, Granger."

He got up to leave but Hermione stopped him, "Wait."

"Yeah?"

"If we are going to the ball together can we be on a first name basis?"

He nodded, "Yes we can. And let's not tell anyone until the dance. Good night, Hermione."

He turned but could still hear her respond with "Good night, Draco."

* * *

So tonight the unlikely couple danced, and talked, and laughed, and just has a generally good time. That is until Draco went to get them punch and Hermione walked over to Ron and Harry.

She sat down, with hug smile on her face, "Draco's getting some punch."

Ron turned to her, "Oh, it's Draco now?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come off it! He's been a jerk to us for four years and now all of a sudden he's a perfectly acceptable date?" Ron angrily stormed off.

Hermione stood and turned to face Harry, crossing her arms, "Anything to add?"

Harry looked up at her, "I can't tell you what to do, I know you are smart enough to know what you are doing. I'm just going to tell you to be careful."

Hermione smiled and uncrossed her arms, "Thank you, and you know I'm always careful."

Harry smiled back and Draco walked back over, "Punch for the lady."

"Thank you," Hermione took the glass from.

Draco nodded at Harry, "Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry nodded back.

Hermione quickly finished her punch and her and Draco went to continue the night.

* * *

"He's using you!"

"Using me?"

A small crowd of students were left in the hall and a few outside, watching the fight between Ron and Hermione.

"If you don't want me to go with anyone else, next time ask me before someone else does!"

"That's not the point! Next time tell me who are going with. Harry…"

"Where have you been?" Hermione snapped at him.

Harry looked taken aback, "I was-"

"Nevermind, off to bed. Both of you."

Harry gave Ron a look as if to say 'what did you do'.

"They get scary as they get older." Ros started to say as he and Harry made their way up the stairs.

"Ron, you spoiled everything!" Hermione started as she climbed the stair angrily after them.

"Woah, what happened?" Draco asked, following Hermione up the stairs. He watched Ron and Harry run up the staircase.

Hermione shook her head and blinked back tears, "Ron…" she trailed off.

Draco took her hand and led her back into the Great Hall, where a slow song had just started, and few students were still dancing. "Don't worry about it. He'll get over himself."

She smiled as he pulled her close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his found their way around her waist. She laid her head on his chest as they swayed to the music, she had never actually realized how much taller he was than her.

Both of them would've never thought they would be dancing together at the ball. Hermione had surprised herself when she agreed to go with him, and she know she surprised him when she said yes. Draco had spent this entire year denying that he had any type of feelings for her. Finally deciding to give into them for at least one night, figuring it was just a crush and would go away after this night. But at this point he wasn't sure it was going to away.

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me back to my dorm," Hermione said as they slowly made their way towards the Gryffindor dormitory.

Draco shrugged, "I know, I guess I wanted to."

She smiled, "Thank you for tonight, Draco. I actually had fun."

"Me too, and you're welcome." Draco took her hand in his as they continued down the corridor, he knew they were getting close to their destination, "Thank you for saying yes."

"I was wondering something actually."

"And that would be?"

"Why did you ask me? I mean I know what you said in the library but you spent for years teasing me, and my friends."

They had reached the portrait and they faced each other before he answered, "Honestly, I think I've had some type of feelings for you all these years, and you're not going to like this next bit, but because of the way I was raised and this blood status bull, I pushed it away and I dealt with it by turning it into teasing and everything. So I decided to give into it and I guess just see what happens with it."

Hermione nodded, "That makes sense. So what do you think is going to happen with this?"

She had stepped closer to him during his little spiel and his arms were wrapped around her waist, unconsciously pulling her closer. Instead of answering, he just smiled and leaned down, closing the gap between them. She was shocked at first but quickly gave in and melted into the kiss. When they finally broke apart, they found themselves laughing, still locked in their embrace.

"I was thinking it was going there."

Hermione gave a slight nod still laughing, "Yeah, that's a good place for it to go."

"So I will see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Of course, I'll see you at breakfast."

Draco bent down and kissed her once more, "Goodnight"

"Goodnight."

* * *

That night they recounted the night to their friends, Ginny wanting every juicy detail and waiting up in the common room for her friend. Hermione told her everything and Ginny couldn't believe any of it. When asked if Hermione thought it would go anywhere, she responded with a simple, "I hope so."

Draco and Blaise sat on of the leather couches in the common room, Blaise listening to the tale of the night. Though not sharing every detail like the girls, Blaise was still interested in knowing what had happened between the two. He also asked Draco is he thought it was going anywhere, "I think it will."


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't really plan on making this a story, but I just sat down and wrote this SHORT little piece to it. So, here you go! If inspiration strikes, there may be more.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Students crowded the corridors, trying to push their way through to find their new friends and make promises of keeping in touch. Hermione stood with Ron and Harry, watching the events and smiling at their classmates. Hermione gave a small shriek as she felt a hand grab her elbow, turning around sharply she smiled as her eyes met Draco's. Harry and Ron turned when Hermione shrieked and looked at the boy in front of them.

"Mind if I borrow my girlfriend for a moment?"

Ron glared at the blonde boy and opened his mouth, but Harry cut in before Ron started a fight, "Go on, just for a moment."

Hermione gave Harry a grateful smile and turned to Draco who grabbed her hand and led her away from the crowds.

He bent down and kissed her, gently pulling her close. He slipped a piece of parchment into her hand as he pulled away.

Hermione smiled and opened the paper, "Your address?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, write to me this summer?" His eyes had a glimmer of hope in them.

"Of course," she got on her tip toes and sealed her promise with a kiss.

They heard someone clear their throat behind, Hermione broke apart and turned to see Blaise smirking at them and Ginny standing next to him.

"You two are gross." Blaise said, "Draco, it's time to go mate."

He nodded, "Bye Hermione," Bending down to give her one last kiss, he walked over to Blaise.

"Draco," Ginny nodded at him as we walked by.

"Bye!" Hermione shouted after him.

Ginny had a hand on her hip and smirked at her friend, "I still can't believe you two are together. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

Hermione blushed and laughed with her best girlfriend, "Yea, I can't believe it either."

Ginny looked into her eyes, her face taking on a serious tone, "Are you happy with him?"

The young witch smiled as she thought of her boyfriend, "Yea, Ginny. I'm very happy."

"Good," the redhead nodded, "If not, I was going to find him and hex him until he couldn't walk anymore."

Hermione laughed, "Ginny!"

She just shook head and laughed along, leading the way back over to Harry and Ron. Harry looked at the smiling girls and smiled with them. Despite the ending of the Tournament, Harry was happy, he had his best friends by his side. Even with Hermione dating Draco, and whatever they had to deal with facing that next year. Harry was happy he had the summer to relax; well, relax as much as he could with the Dursley's, and spend a few weeks with Sirius and his friends. Yeah, he was happy.

Ron, on the other hand, was not. He was still unhappy that Hermione was dating Draco. And he was still convinced that Draco was using her in some way.

Hermione stood next the Harry, "Everything is going to change now isn't it?"

Harry looked at her and nodded, "Yes it is."


End file.
